nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Proton
|Ammo type = XLR Discs |Firingcapacity=1 |Internals = Torsion spring |Weight = 1.5 lbs 0.68kg |Primemech = Slide-action |Firemode = Single-fire |ROF = 1 disc per two seconds |Flatrange = 60 feet 18.2 meters |Anglerange = 80 feet 24.3 meters}} The Proton is a Nerf blaster that was released on September 10, 2011, under the Vortex series. It comes packaged with three XLR Discs. Details The Proton's design is similar to the Nite Finder EX-3. The Proton has a single tactical rail on the front of the blaster. It has a disc eject button located on the back of the blaster, in case discs get jammed. It also has a sight on the top, which is aimed by placing the "bump" in the middle of the tactical rail between the points on the back of the blaster. If aimed correctly, the user can even curve the disk to hit a moving target or one in cover. Official description Color schemes The Proton has been released with the following color schemes: *Vortex (green, black, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Vortex re-release (white, light blue, black, gray, and orange) Blaster sets Two Proton blasters and sixteen XLR Discs are available in the Proton 2-Pack. Reloading and firing To reload the Proton, pull back the disc tray until it is completely out of the blaster. Load a disc into the groove in the tray and push down on one of the slide return levers located on either side of the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a disc. Trivia *Looking from the top of the blaster, the disc is given a counter clockwise spin when fired. *The snap-load slide mechanism can be pulled back even when the blaster is primed, allowing for discs to be removed. Note however that the blaster will remain primed if the user does this. *The blaster is unable to fire if there is no disc inserted, even if it is primed. This feature can be removed with modification. *The slide on the back of the blaster requires far less effort to pull back than the bolts and slides of previous dart firing blasters, such as the Element EX-6, Longshot CS-6, and Recon CS-6. This is because it uses a torsion spring instead of a compression spring and there is an internal lever used to load it. This spring is actually stronger than the springs in dart blasters. *Its name might have been derived from a proton, a positively charged subatomic particle that is part of an atom. * This blaster can be speed-loaded by dropping a disc down the muzzle and quickly priming it. It can also hold and fire one extra disc by doing this. * The Proton is known for having a quite thin handle, making it uncomfortable for most older Nerfers. Gallery Official videos NERF VORTEX Inside Blast - PROTON References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Vortex blasters Category:Disc blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Torsion spring blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails